Agent: James prank
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: In my last story 'Agent: brother and sister bonding' I said James did a prank with his best friend Jacob, well here's your chance to see how that day went. One-shot!


Hey! Okay in my last story I said James and his best friend Jacob did a prank on the nerds and the snobs in there school so I thought you would like to see how the day went! Hope you enjoy! In this story James is thirteen years old and Louise three years old!

Jame's POV

I got woken up that morning by Louise crying again, she is really irritating me. I looked at the time and noticed it was 6:49am, might as well get up. I got up out of bed and walked outised my room, I went down the hallway and the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get some cereal, I poured it into the bowl before adding milk and a spoon. I put the milk and cereal away before sitting at my seat eating my cereal.

I yawned, I heard my ears popping a bit before I started eating my breakfast. I heard some one coming downstairs and when I looked I noticed it was mum, she saw me so I waved at her a bit.

"What you doing up early?"

I just stared at mum dumbly.

"Louise?"

"yeap"

I just carried on eating, I felt mum ruffle my bed-head before kissing my head. I groaned a bit but it was quiet, I heard something else coming down the stairs and when I looked I noticed it was dad and he looked really tired.

"Louise woke you two up as well"

Mum and I just nodded at dad tiredly, I soon finished my breakfast. I put my bowl and spoon into the dishwasher before walking upstairs to my room, I got changed into my black suit. I brushed my bed-head before spiking it up.

"Ames"

"its James Louise, what you want?"

I turned round and looked at her, I noticed she still had tears marks on her face still.

"Where mummy an daddy?"

I think it is funny when she can't say a word properly but I hate how she can't say my name because it makes me sound like a girl.

"Down stairs, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I wan mummy an daddy"

"okay okay, let me just take you to them and no pulling my hair this time"

I saw Louise giggle at that, I just rolled my eyes at her before picking her up. I took her down stairs and into the kitchen, I put her down on the kitchen floor.

"What you doing up missy?"

"wan mummy an daddy"

"come here then"

Louise walked towards dad, he picked her up and placed her in the high chair. Dad started tickling her which made her giggle, I just smiled a bit before going upstairs.

I walked into my room and packed my cyan school bag with the equipment I need today, today at school I had double science, maths, english, graphics and ICT. Today was gonna be a boring day, I put my pencil case in before closing my bag.

I looked at my clock and noticed it was 7:15, five minutes until my friend Jacob comes and calls on me. I grabbed my bag and bought it downstairs with me, I put it by the sofa before sitting on the sofa.

I saw mum coming into room.

"Need any money for dinner?"

"no i'm fine thanks"

"how much have you got of the money we gave you at the start of the week?"

Today is tuesday and I usually spend money in the shop before I get to school but I didn't yesterday, I get £15 a week because school lunches are quite exspensive.

"£13.67"

"good"

Mum walked out of the living and into the kitchen again, I heard the door bell go. I stood up and got my bag before answering the door.

"Dude your ready, that is totally amazing"

"oh shut up"

"what it really is a surprised"

I just shook my head smiling.

"Bye, gotta go"

"see you later"

"later"

I closed the door behind me before walking with Jacob to school, he still looking a bit shocked.

"What made you get up early?"

"Louise crying"

"arw you have sibling problems"

"oh shut it"

I whacked his head, he just rubbed it and looked at me with a grumpy look.

"That wasn't very nice"

"it wasn't supposed to be nice"

We saw our friend Gemma run up to us.

"Hey guys, I never see you walking round here at this time"

"because James was actually ready"

He said that in a shocked voice.

"Seriously, James are you ill or something?"

"knock it off guys"

We soon got to school, our other friends where really shocked that Jacob and I was early to school.

"OMG you two are here early, what changed?"

"James was up early"

My friends had gob smacked faces.

"No way dude, I don't believe it for a sec"

"would it help if I told you Louise woke me up"

"yeah it would"

We all laughed, we heard the school bell go. I fist pumped my friends before leaving with Anna, I sighed a bit.

"Is it just me or is this school full of snobs and geeks"

"yeap it is full of geeks and snobs, thats why we hang round as a six"

"oh yeah"

I saw her shake her head, we walked into our form room which was Ms. Higgins.

"Good morning students"

"morning Ms. Higgins"

"I will just take the register"

Anna and I talked quietly until we said 'yes Ms' before continueing again, when the bell went I walked to science by myself because Anna had PE. I saw Andrew and walked up to him.

"I am already having a bad day and science is gonna make it worse"

"I know what you mean dude"

We walked into the classroom and sat down at the back of the classroom in the corner so we can talk without anyone noticing, so far we was learning about how germs spread quickly. I nearly ran out the classroom and threw up at the pictures she was showing us, I noticed Andrew got really pale as well.

"Don't worry buddy I am feeling the same way as you at the minute"

"I am glad that i'm not the only one"

"Mr Hamato, mr Stevens would you please be quiet, I am trying to teach a class"

"yes Miss Martin"

"now if you pay attention class..."

She carryed on speaking again.

"Dude you want to carry on speaking so she can send us out?"

"my mum said if i'm out another lesson again she will train me extra hard"

"argh stop being a wuss dude"

"fine"

"You two will you stop talking or get out my classroom"

"okay Miss"

Andrew and I got out of her classroom and leaned against the wall and smiled at each other.

"If she teaches another lesson like that again I might actually barth my guts out"

"I know the feeling dude"

We saw the principal walking down the hallway.

"Mr Hamato, Mr Stevens why are you outside your lesson?"

"because we felt ill looking at the pictures she was showing us so we talked to get outside of the classroom"

"next time ask to leave if you don't like the look of things"

He started walking away.

"Next time you should ask to leave the classroom, oh who cares our way was more fun"

I took the mick out of his voice at the start of the sentance I said.

"You said it dude, so what you want to do now?"

"slapsies?"

"alright"

We both put our hands together and bought them close to each other, Andrew tryed to slap my hand but I moved my hand back dodjing. I then did the same to Andrew but he didn't dodje.

"Sounded painful man"

"it was"

While I was destracted he whack my hand which hert, I saw my hand going red a bit.

"No pain no gain"

I tried to slap his hands but he dodjed, we kept playing this game for ages until Andrew gave up because his hand was herting too much.

"You two can come in now"

"is the pictures still showing?"

"yes why?"

"I think we will stay out here"

"you two will learn about germs now get in"

"but the pictures make up feel puke coming up our throats and i'm sure you don't want puke on your floor"

"stop being silly and get in"

"well if you want a messy floor, come on Andrew"

Andrew and I walked into the classroom and went to our seats, the other kids just looked at us with hatred because we distrupted the lesson.

"Oh shut up you snobs"

"thats it get out Mr Hamato"

"oh come on, you got to be kidding me"

I heard Andrew laughing at me.

"and you Mr Stevens"

"seriously teach, did you just send me out for laughing, oh that is rediculous"

"out now!"

"sorry grouchy"

Andrew and I walked out the classroom high fiving each other.

"Oh this day keeps getting better and better"

We started laughing, we saw Gemma coming round the corner.

"What you two do?"

"forst we talked and then when we went in I got told off for calling the students snobs and he got told off for laughing at me, what about you?"

"I whacked Jessica on the head with a massive math text book and made her cry because she thought she was better then me"

Andrew and I started laughing.

"Oh this day just got better already"

We saw Jessica walk past with a ice pack on her head and a evil glare, we just pulled funny faces at her which made her go off crying. We high fived each other.

"I better get to class guys or I will be late for my second lesson"

"at least you don't have science for a double lesson"

"I do later"

"I take back my words"

She waved goodbye before walking back to the math classroom, we heard the science classroomdoor open. The teacher walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you two desterbing the class?"

"we was talking really quietly how was that desterbing the class"

"don't back chat me Mr Hamato"

"what I don't want to see my cereal from this morning"

The teacher did not looked pleased at all which made me smile, even when the teacher was telling me to stop I just couldn't help myself. I even saw Andrew laughing at me, I jumped when the teacher whacked the locker with her cane.

"Now stop being idiots and start doing work!"

"I will do but I don't have any if you haven't noticed"

I said the wrong thing because she went red face with anger.

"I am gonna call both your parents"

"what I do?"

"you Mr Stevens are just as bad as Mr Hamato over here"

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I'm not that dumb you know"

"well you act like it"

"because your lessons are boring"

"Principal office both of you now!"

Andrew and I fist pumped while walking to our head teachers office, when we got there we knocked on his door. The head-teacher is really cool except when your in trouble but he jokes about it a lot of the times.

"What are you two trouble makers doing now?"

"nothing much but getting sent to you"

"what you two do?"

"I said the science lesson was boring and that was her last straw and she also called us idiots"

"Check your cameras its true"

We watched the bit just after the principal left, he smiled a bit but looked angry in his eyes. He watched our conversation with our teacher and noticed we was right.

"Why did you get kicked out the lesson anyway?"

"I called the students that where glaring at me snobs and they are because there all pretending there the smartest thing on earth and even I know I am smarter then all of them"

"thats true thats why I like having different kind of students in the school who are smart but also not afraid of anything and thats why we have this agentcey school so we find people like you and your five friends, what did you do anyway?"

"I laughed at James"

"I saw your friend gemma with you"

"yeah she hit a girl over the head with a math text book for thinking she was smarter"

"see those are the people we need, people who are not scared of anything and really smart, how are you still really smart?"

"our parents teach us a lot at home without realising it"

"the bell is about to go for break so you two better go, I give you the punishment though of spending 10 minutes at lunch with me"

"yeah"

Andrew and I high fived each other

"This is why your my fav teach"

We put our thumbs up, we waited for the bell to go before leaving sirs office. This was a fun day, we walked to the cantean and got something to eat. People don't mess with us six because they know we will beat them up with no problem, some one did it before thinking they where all hard until I punched him in the face making him cry like a whimp and you will never believe it but he left the next day which was really funny.

We sat at our table and started eating, soon our other four friends joined us.

"I heard crying in te math classroom does anyone know what that was about?"

Andrew and I looked at Gemma who blushed a bit from embarrisment.

"What you do?"

"I hit Jessica on the head with a thick math book"

Everyone on our table started laughing.

"What about you two?"

"We got sent to our fav teach after back chatting the teacher"

We got high fived by our friends.

"You should of seen the face our teach had when James back chatted her, she was turning as red as a tomato"

We all laughed, we talked for a bit longer before the bell went. I started walking towards the math block and waited outside with everyone else, sadly my friends aren't in this lesson so I will have to be annoying by myself.

I walked into the classroom and sat at the back of the room, I got bored quickly so I started to meditate. I was soon in the spiritual realm, I started humming.

I started walking and whistling.

"My grandson what are you doing here?"

I jumped really high, I turned round and saw grandad and my uncles.

"Oh high, I got bored"

"but you should be in lessons"

"I was already kicked out of double science so I don't see the point"

"what are you doing now?"

"meditating in math because you never learn anything well I don't because I already know this stuff and those stupid snobs and the nerds will start having a go saying how I should pay attention to it even though I have learned it so I see no point"

"my grandson I think it is better to get to lessons"

"I might have some fun flinging paper at people and probably whacking one like Gemma over the head of a snob, I like your idea"

"just go to your lessons before your father gets a phone call"

"oh they already are, turns out science makes you want to throw up when you see germ samples, I swear me and Andrew couldn't of gone any more white in that lesson"

"I told ya Donnie tha science is distgustin"

"shut it Raph"

"well I got to go see ya"

"bye my grandson"

I clicked my fingers and when I opened my eyes I noticed it was half way through the math lesson, no one noticed I was meditating which was stupid. I rolled my eyes, I found a piece of string on the floor which made me smile evily. I ripped some of the sheet on my desk and made it into a ball before placing it on the string and flinging it into someones hair, I cheered silently before doing it again and again until there hair was filled with paper balls.

"Mr Hamato what are you doing?"

"can't any of you teachers just say my name instead of making it complicated and what does it look like i'm doing getting bored over here"

The teacher just put my name on the bored but I didn't give a shell.

"Ohh looks like James got in trouble"

"say's the nerd who doesn't know fun"

"I will get you for that"

"i'm sure you will"

"Mr Hamato talking again step 2"

"you have got to be kidding me, I get on step 2 and the geek over here doesn't get anything even though he started the conversation"

"one more word from you and your sent out the classroom"

"ohh busted"

"okay thats it you geek"

I stood up walked over to him and whacked him round the head with my ruler which smashed into pieces.

"Mr Hamato out now!"

"i'm waiting to see him cry because they always will"

"now!"

"ohh some ones a bit stressy"

The teacher didn't look happy at all, but I don't care because this is my life and I can do what I want. I started walking out the classroom.

"See ya snobs"

"out!"

I laughed while I was chucked out the classroom, I could see the nerd start to cry through the window that was in the door. I started chuckling to myself before sitting against the wall, I started meditating again.

"Well that was a waste of time"

I started walking rounf the spiritual realm, I leaned against a wall and sighed.

"I am really bored at the minute"

"my grandson didn't I tell you get back to your lesson"

"I did but I am already sent out"

"what did you do?"

"well first I started firing small paper balls and after this nerd started to get the better of himself I whacked round the head with a school ruler which made him cry"

I started laughing a bit.

"Arg you should of seen his face and also our teachers seriously he was so angry he could give a tomato a run for its money"

I heard uncle Mikey chuckle but the others looked at him with anger.

"My grandson you shouldn't of done such a thing! what if you hert him!"

"he's a air head, he won't feel a thing"

Grandad Splinter looked so angry, I looked to the side a bit not sure what to say while rubbing the back of my head.

"I better go"

"yes you better"

I waved before clicking my fingers and disappearing back into my body, when I opened my eyes I noticed my teacher infront of me.

"Finally your awake"

"yeah so"

I saw my grandad in spirit form behind my teacher looking at me seriously, I just sighed a bit.

"Time to do some work"

"but I already know it"

"then prove it"

"but then I will be bored altogether"

"lessons aren't supposed to be fun"

"they never are with snobs in the school"

"what did you just say?"

"nothing!"

"I thought so"

The teacher walked in the classroom and waited for me to follow, I saw grandad Splinter nod at me before disappearing. I rolled my eyes before walking into the classroom.

"Mr Hamato are you gonna apologise to Mr Stuwert"

"yeah are ya"

He looked so smug.

"Alright, I apologise... for not letting you get hit harder"

He started growling at me a bit, like I told you before snobs.

"Mr Hamato out again"

"really your sending me out because he encouraged me to say something stupid"

"out!"

I walked out the classroom again and started taking the mick out of the teacher.

"Out mr Hamato out uhh, idiot teachers"

"what did you do this time my grandson?"

"he sent me out after a kid encouraged me to say something, idiot shell"

"James!"

"sorry grandad"

I looked sheepish before leaning against the wall.

"I have read these posters so many times that I know what they say without looking"

"my grandson try have a better day"

"alright grandad"

He disappeared, I still don't know how he does that but it is scary because only I can see him. I sighed before crossing my arms and legs out of boredom.

"I wonder what mum and dad is gonna say"

I shrugged my shoulders before leaning my head back, I heard the bell go. Well I have english now and then lunch how exciting not, I went into the classroom and got my bag before walking straight out.

I walked to english and saw Jacob there, now this is gonna be a interesting class.

"James dude how was maths?"

"fun"

"why what you do?"

"I hit Alex round the head with a school ruler and broke the ruler"

"yeah man"

We high fived each other, we was called into english and sat down in the seating plan. Yeah I hate them as well because I sit next to the person who thinks she is better then everyone at everything, she has been slappedd by me and my friends more then once.

I actually enjoy english and so does Jacob so we hardly misbehave, we had to write a essay about one of shakespeares play.

"so your finally doing work, I thought you where to cool for that but I guess your like the rest of these idiots"

I rolled my eyes before carrying on, she will get smacked later on.

"Don't ignore me say something so you get kicked out like you always do"

I opened my mouth to say something and she was expecting me to have a go at her but I said something else.

"Yolo"

"what the hell does that mean?"

"and I thought you was the smart one"

I tisked a few times before carrying on with my work, the snob princess next to me started to grumble and started to think. I finished my work before anyone else, I did my essay on Hamlet because that is the play I like the most.

I saw my grandads spirit nod at me, he is following me everywhere which is irritating. I sat the rest of the class doing my work, Jacob was behaving as well but the person who sat next to be tryed to get me kicked out the classroom only because I am better then her.

When the bell went I walked out the classroom, I felt some one drag me to the side and when I looked I noticed it was Jacob.

"Hey you wanna prank the snobs?"

"I don't know"

"you noticed that one next to you who kept getting you in trouble so why not give them what they want"

"alright i'm in, what we gonna do?"

"we are gonna sabatage there locker so when they open it they get paint all over them"

"which snobs?

"the ones that are annoying"

"where are we gonna get the paint from?"

"the art room der"

"lets go then"

We got all the paints that we needed and started placing them in the snobs lockers so they get paint all over them, we just finished and waited round the corner until one came.

We smiled when we saw the queen of snobs coming towards her locker, she opened it and screamed. Jacob and I started laughing our butts off, we fell onto the floor because we was laughing so much.

We saw some more snobs and nerds come and open there lockers and got pink paint all down them.

"What type of paint is it?"

I sat up looking at Jacob who was still laughing.

"Its... paint... that... will... stain... there... clothes... for... ages"

"oh man that was the best prank ever"

Jacob and I high fived each other before standing up, our other friends came and looked at the snobs and nerds.

"Dude you two are awesome"

"I know we are Andrew"

_"Mr Hamato, Mr Singers please report to the principals office"_

Jacob and I looked at each other before shrugging, we walked to the head teachers office and knocked on the door.

_"Come in"_

Jacob and I walked in and sat on the chairs.

"Explain to me why most of my students are pink"

"because they think there better then us so we proved a point"

"yeah, you should of seen queen of he snobs in my english classroom, she tried to make me be naughty and tried to make me say something rude to her, all I said though was yolo even then she didn't know what that means"

"honestly dude"

"uh huh"

"I have been told by the teachers to bring in both of your parents and also to tell them what happened all day"

"what you can't do that, do you really want me grounded for two weeks"

"even then your attitude won't change so I wouldn't see the point"

"dude I say it is because Louise was born, you have been acting more naughter"

"huh you could be right"

"who's Louise?"

"my younger sister"

The head-teacher nodded a bit.

"I still have to call your parents in though"

"fine, are you gonna show the video footage of the whole day?"

"yes I am James"

"finally some one calls me by my actual name"

"you two better go for lunch"

"alright teach see ya later"

Jacob and I walked out the office and all the way to the caintean where our friends where, we got some lunch before joining them.

"What took you guys so long?"

"he is gonna call in our parents"

"man you are in big trouble"

"oh well, at least I made some one cry today"

My friends laughed and so did I, Jacob and I soon finished our lunch and just in time because the bell went. Anna and I went to our form room and talked while we got registered, when we was registered I started walking to graphics where I met Amy.

"Are you gonna be a trouble maker in this lesson?"

"you know it, you gonna join me?"

"what makes you think i'm gonna say no?"

"thats a great answer"

Amy and I high fived before walking into our lesson, we sat next to each other even though we had a seating plan. We sat randomly some where in the classroom, some kids started to moan that we where in there place.

"Miss Horson, Mr Hamato in your proper seats now"

"why should we?"

"because Mr Hamato I have a seating plan"

"so"

"Miss Horson don't join in this argument"

"why not? i'm in the wrong place as well"

"stop distrupting the class and sit in your seats"

"I don't think so"

Oh the teacher didn't look happy at all, I noticed she was puzzled by the pink suits the snobs where wearing.

"You two get out of this lesson or sit in your place"

"alright bye"

"yeah see ya"

Amy and I got our bags before leaving the room and standing outside, while we was walking outside I noticed the snobs where smiling happy that we left.

"I love graphics don't you?"

"totally"

We was both talking sarcatically, we saw Jacob walking down the hallway.

"Whats up trouble makers?"

"nothing much, just being trouble"

"I like the sound of trouble in the afternoon"

Amy and I smiled at Jacob.

"What lesson where you kicked out of?"

"ICT, you?"

"graphics"

"oh you got miss grumpy"

We just high fived each other.

"Well I better go peeps"

"alright see ya Jacob"

Jacob started walking away waving his hand bye, Amy and I waved bye back before looking at each other.

"Is it me or is this school get more idiots everyday?"

"yeap it is getting idiots every year, I will try and teach Louise to be a hard nut"

Amy started laughing.

"What? its true, I need to teach her how not to be a snob and we learn off our parents anyway so I don't see the point of attending these lessons when we already know this"

Amy nodded in agreement, we leaned against the wall talking.

"Hey you wanna sit in my place and sit next to the snob queen?"

"sure and you can sit in my place and torture nerdy, I am getting bored tortureing him so I want to torture some one else instead"

"I had the same feeling, I wanna see if he screams"

I just smiled at Amy, I wasn't gonna answer her because I would let her figure it out herself. We heard the door open.

"You two sit in your places and don't make a sound"

Amy and I nodded our heads at each other, I sat next to snob queen while she sat next to nerd boy.

I turned to the snob queen and smiled evily.

"Hello snob queen"

"I am not a snob"

"well you are really dumb so I don't see why your not"

"you don't even sit there, scruffy does"

"you wanna see a knuckle sandwich"

"no"

"then you better not call my friend that again"

"what does yolo mean?"

"changing the subject idiot, wow you got a air head"

"I do not have a air head!"

"let me think about this, erm yeah you do"

"say that one more time or else"

"or else what?"

I looked at her smugly, she looked frantic a bit about what she was gonna say.

"Erm I will tell the teacher that your speaking, yeah thats what I will do"

One side of my mask went up.

"seriously tell the teacher, this is a consiquence people would be scared of"

I got a dictionary and hit her head with it really hard.

"See something like that would scare people"

"Mr Hamato out the classroom"

"finally, I was waiting for you to say that"

We heard a massive slap and when we looked we noticed nerdy had a massive hand mark on his face, he looked like he was gonna cry. I started laughing so hard that I fell out my chair but even then I carryed on laughing.

"Both of you out the classroom now!"

Amy and I got our bags and walked out the classroom high fiving each other, I was against the wall laughing so hard.

"What... did... you slap... him... for?"

"he called me scruffy"

"so did snob queen but I got her back"

We started chuckling a bit, I heard the bell go. Amy and I just walked off to our next lesson with out going back into graphics, I went to ICT but Amy had Maths now which means I was a loner again.

I walked into the room and sat on a swirly chair and started spinning around until everyone was in the classroom, sir started to talk about micro chips and started asking about them.

"Mr Hamato what is a micro-chip?"

"electronic equipment consisting of a small crystal of a silicon semiconductor fabricated to carry out a number of electronic functions in an integrated circuit"

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"we haven't leart about this before"

I just shrugged, sir carried on with his lesson. We logged onto the computer and started doing a power-point about micro-chips, I got about 10 slides about them while other people got 2 slides because they hardly knew about them.

Soon the lesson finished, I like ICT, PE and english but the other lessons are really boring. I started walking towards the office at the end of the day, I saw Jacob come out with his mum pulling his ear.

"Mum thats my ear"

"exactly why i'm pulling it"

I started chuckling at him, I saw mum and dad waiting outside the office which made my smile drop. They didn't look happy at all, mum and dad saw me. I noticed Louise wasn't with them which means she was with grandad.

"What have you been doing today?"

I just rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, I saw the office door open.

"Mr and Mrs Hamato would you like to come in"

We walked into the office, I sat in the middle of mum and dad who was sitting in the single chairs next to the one i'm in.

"Whats he done today?"

"well heres a video footage of the whole day"

We watched from when Jacob and I came into school all the way to when I just got to the office.

"James you could of hert those people!"

"I wouldn't of done it if they didn't tempt me"

"they didn't tempt you at all"

"at least he stayed in two lessons"

"but he coloured most of his year in pink"

"it was Jacobs idea"

"which you went with"

Mum did not look happy at all.

"Why was you meditating in your maths lesson?"

"because I was bored, I already new what he was teaching us"

"what was he teaching you?"

"how to use bidmas in claculations"

"what was you on about when you was talking to the clear hallway?"

"grandad was watching me from the spirit realm"

"when your home your grounded for two weeks"

I was gonna argue but one look at mums face and that made me shut up.

"Thank you Mr Johnson, we have to leave now"

"no problem Mrs Hamato"

Mum and the head teacher shook hands before we left the office, we walked to the car and got in.

"James I don't know what your thinking with all this naughtyness"

"I learn things from you doesn't that count, I was even the only one in ICT who new what a micro-chip was"

"you may of answered it skillfully but it doesn't help why you was not only told off by your teachers today but also your grandad"

I leaned back into the seat and sat like that until we got to the man-hole cover leading to grandad Splinters house, we went through the sewers until we was at the lairs door. Dad typed in the code before we all walked in.

"Hey dudes... wow you look angry"

"not in the mood Mikey"

"I can tell dude"

I leaned against the wall next to the lair door.

"What did you do dude?"

"I can show you in the spirit realm if you would like"

"alright dude"

Uncle Mikey and I walked to the dojo and started meditating, when we was in the spirit realm I went to this wall that shows all my memories. I got the one from today at school and showed it to him, uncle Mikey laughed but also looked angry sometimes.

"The head master thought you being naughty was a good thing"

"well because I attack people with no restraights it shows I won't be a wuss in a fight when i'm older unlike them who sit there all day doing nothing"

"I know but its wrong to fight people because they said something mean to you"

"uncle Raph did"

"thats because its Raphs personallity, James you are smarter then that and that video proved it, don't get to grouchy about simple things or you will turn out likr Raph"

I looked to the side and thought, he is right but maybe I don't have to be naughty in every lesson. What are my friends gonna say, they will think i'm a snob but I don't care. Uncle Mikey is right, I nodded at uncle Mikey before clicking my fingers getting myself out of meditation.

"Why do you always click your fingers?"

"it was the way I taught myself to get out of meditation"

Uncle Mikey nodded at me.

"There you are, its time to go home"

"alright dad"

I walked out the dojo behind dad, uncle Mikey was walking behind me. Dad and I walked to the lair door where mum and a sleeping Louise was waiting for us, we waved goodbye before walking to the man-hole cover.

When we got to the man-hole we climbed up until we was in the ally, mum had to be careful because she was holding a sleeping Louise. I got in the car, mum placed Louise in her car seat and put her seat belt round her before getting into the car herself. Dad was waiting for mum to get in the passenger side before starting to drive home, I started looking at my fingers thinking about what uncle Mikey said.

I sighed before looking out the window, I saw all the shops in New York go past me.

"Whats wrong hun?"

I blinked a couple before looking at mum.

"Nothing, just thinking about what uncle Mikey said"

"what did he say?"

"something wise"

Mum smiled and nodded at me, after a while of thinking I could feel the car slow down. I got out of the car and followed dad into the house, I saw mum get Louise out the car before following us. I walked into the kitchen and sat in my place, I crossed my arms on the table before placing my head on them.

I could still remember what uncle Mikey said to me which is still on my mind at the minute, I felt some one put there hand on my shoulder and I could tell it was dad because his hands are bigger then mums.

"Whats bothering you James?"

"I get told off for already knowing what where learning in our lesson but uncle Mikey tells me to be more good so I don't get kicked out of lessons but that would make me seem like one of those people in class but I don't want to be one of them, I just want to be me if that makes sense"

"yeah it does"

I saw him sit next to me and rub my shoulder.

"Look Jame the only reason we tell you to be good is because you destract other peoples learning and so does your friends which makes the other students not smarter"

"the head-teacher said we needed more people like me and my friends because we take risks while the other students get nervous when it comes to violence"

"exactly, they where raised that way but you and your friends started learning when you where younger, you six started learning fighting at the age of five but the other students in your school started learning when they where seven so they have less experience, I also don't like the part where you are gonna teach Louise to be like you and your friends"

"I don't need a snob in this family"

"she isn't going to grow up like a snob James"

"yeah but if you are gonna start teaching her when she is younger you better watch out for when she is naughty"

"i'm sure she won't be as bad as you, your friends don't seem as bad as you anyway so they won't think that"

"Gemma hit a girl on the head with a massive math book and Amy whacked the nerd king round the face leaving a hand mark"

"thats what that slapping sound was"

I nodded at dad.

"What was with the ruler and dictionary anyway?"

"first the snob king asked for it when he started taking advantage of me about to say sorry so I got a school ruler and hit round the face, the snob queen thought that she was frietning so I proved her wrong with the dictionary"

"James its not nice to hit people whose on your side"

"they are never on my side, they are either trying to get me naughty in my favourite lesson or asking for it"

"what was with falling off your chair laughing in the video footage?"

"I laughed at the nerd kings face after Amy hit him across the face"

"next time try to be nicer"

"I was already told to be sent out of the room so I don't see the reason why I should of been nice"

I saw dad glare at me a bit.

"Why would you still act this way even though you already know whats happening?"

"I think my friends might start hating me if I show a snob side"

"what makes a snob in your picture?"

"thinks there better then everyone, think there the smartest people in the world and they also think there popular"

"well if you change a bit so your not always naughty then they won't think that and it will let you sometimes be who you are"

I smiled nodding at dad.

"You better go upstairs to your room"

"why?"

"your still grounded you know"

"for two weeks!"

"I may concider it if you go to your room"

"alright"

I got up out of my seat and walked up the stairs to my room, I jumped onto my bed so my stomach was on the blanket. I crossed my arms on my pillow before putting my chin on them.

"Hun, I came to tell you that Louise is asleep so no loud noise"

"alright mum"

"you alright hun?"

"yeah just bored and tired"

"thats probably from you wasting your energy on your school day"

"could of been"

I yawned a bit.

"Hun if your tired try to get some sleep in alright"

I saw mum come into the room and kiss my fore-head, I decided to do what mum told me and got under the blanket. I felt my eyes slowly drooping until they where closed, I felt mum rubbing my hair a bit before kissing my fore-head and i'm guessing she left the room because the bed went to its original shape.

3 hours 39 minutes later...

I woke up to some one coming into my room, I felt my eyes open a bit look who entered the room. I noticed it was dad.

"You alright kiddo?"

"yeah dad"

My voice sounded slurred, I saw dad neal down infront of me so we where face to face.

"Did I wake you up?"

I nodded my head a bit.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just checking up on you because you seemed quiet"

I saw dad smile at me a bit before he started to rub my cheek.

"Try to get some more sleep if you want"

"okay dad"

I felt my eyes droop again and I also felt dad kiss my fore-head, I soon found myself fast asleep again.

34 minutes later...

I woke up to some one jumping on me.

"Ames ames ames!"

"what is it Louise?"

"I bored!"

"what do you want me to do about it?"

"play with me"

"no!"

"please ames"

"I just want to go back to sleep"

"no ames play!"

I heard some one opening my door and when I looked I noticed it was dad.

"Whats going on here?"

"ames won't play"

"Louise maybe he doesn't want to"

"no ames play!"

"Louise!"

That made her go back a bit.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"no, your mother will be finished with tea in 30 minutes"

"thats a long way away"

"get over it"

I just groaned and placed my face on my pillow, I felt my eyes droop a bit but they opened again when I felt some hold my shell and pull me up a bit.

"No sleeping James"

"arw"

Dad let go of me and I flopped back onto the bed, I turned round and sat up. I noticed Louise was trying to get Purdy again, Purdy was on my desk. I watched as Louise grabbed her and ran out the room.

"Arw come on!"

"whats up?"

"she just stole Purdy again"

"lets get it back"

I nodded before following Louise out of the room, I saw her running down the stairs. I sighed before following her, I heard her in the kitchen.

_"Mummy look at toy!"_

_"yes its James toy"_

_"no my toy!"_

_"Louise its James and he won't be happy that you took it"_

I walked into the kitchen and glared at Louise.

"Hand Purdy over"

"no my toy!"

"Louise hand over Purdy"

"no!"

She always cries at the end of these fights because either mum, dad or me get it off her, I saw mum get it out of her grip without her noticing before chucking it towards me.

"Try and put it in a higher place"

"will do"

"mummy that my toy"

I saw Louise sit down on the floor and start crying her eyes out, she should get over it soon.

I walked back upstairs with Purdy in my arms.

"Looks like you found her"

"yeah, Louise was talking to mum"

"your mother got it off her without noticing didn't she"

I nodded at dad, dad ruffled my hair before going downstairs. I walked into my room and looked for a place to put Purdy on.

"bed side table no, desk no, shelves no, cupboard"

I thought for a sec before placing her up there, I smiled at where she was. I could hardly get Purdy on top of the cupboard so I don't see why Louise would be able to get it.

"James tea time!"

"coming mum!"

I ran out of my bedroom and half way down the stairs before jumping the rest of the way.

"James no jumping down the stairs, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"sorry mum"

I walked into the kitchen with a sheepish look on my face, I saw mum turn to dad.

"I swear he is turning into you everyday"

"I started to notice when he set the toaster on fire from just putting bread in"

"I didn't mean to set it on fire it just sort of happened"

"and thats why we don't let you touch anything else electrical"

"you should be saying it to dad as well"

I got smacked lightly over the head by dad, I rubbed my head a bit and glared at him. I saw him smiling evily with a smirk which made me roll my eyes.

"Come on you two time to stop playing around so get in your seats"

Dad and I sat in our seat at the island before waiting for mum, I noticed Louise was in her high chair with a grumpy face with a few tears rolling down her face.

Mum bought over the tea, we had pizza, curly fries, onion rings and salad. There was coleslaw on the table but I don't really like it, I noticed Louise had one of those plates that are slit into three. I saw her messing around with her salad because she is in one of those stages where she will be picky, mum and dad once told me I was like that but they said I had no problem with the salad it was with everything else.

"Come on Louise stop being picky"

"I don't like salad"

"yes you do, you was eating some of it while I was prepareing the food"

Louise went quiet after mum said that, I started eating my pizza. It was a caribbean flavour one, it was nice but it was a bit too spicy for me. I started drinking a lot of my water.

"You alright James?"

"hot"

"well it did just come out of the oven"

"no I mean spicy hot"

"oh yeah it is, it has two chili peppers on the box so it will be chili"

"yeah but its to spicy for me"

"just try to eat it and if you can't then eat the rest"

"okay mum"

I started to eat my salad which cooled down my mouth a bit, I noticed Louise was eating her onion ring in little bites.

We soon finished our tea, I was sweating a bit from eating two bites of the caribbean pizza after eating everything else on my plate.

I saw mum hand me a another glass of water but this one was a bigger glass then the last one.

"Thanks"

"no problem"

I saw dad was trying to get Louise eat some salad but she won't eat it, he then looked over at us.

"I see why Raph always gets that pizza from the take away"

I saw mum nod at dad, I picked up the drink of water and chugged it a bit but it didn't help much but I kept drinking it.

"I'm guessing that pizza is always off the list"

"uh huh"

Mum started cleaning the table, I would of done it but I was too busy with my burning mouth. I swear you could see fire in there because it felt like it.

"I am gonna get changed for work and then I will come down and swap jobs"

"alright Rose"

Mum went upstairs while dad tryed to get Louise to eat her veg.

"Come on Louise or your not leaving the table"

"but but I don't like veggies"

"yes you do Louise your just in a picky stage"

"but but..."

Dad put a fork full of vegetables in her mouth, he bought the fork out and looked at Louise.

"Chew and don't spit it out"

I saw Louise start chewing her food before swallowing it.

"Good, now you only have to do that four more times okay"

"but..."

Dad put another fork full in her mouth, I saw her start chewing it before swollowing. This carried on until there was no salad left.

"See that wasn't very hard now was it"

"yes"

I saw dad chuckle before ruffling her hair, I heard my phone go off in my pocket. I saw dad look at me.

"What have you been doing?"

I just shrugged, I handed him my phone. He typed in my password and checked my message before handing back my phone.

"Jacob wants to know if you can go out"

I turned my phone on standby and placed it in my pocket, I watched dad go upstairs before getting my phone out and answering Jacob.

_Soz dude can't come, grounded for 2 weeks, don't message me again please or dad will realise something is going on, see ya tomoz dude bye._

_-James_

I sent the message before turning off my phone and placing it in my pocket, I heard some one coming downstairs and when I looked I noticed it was mum.

"Phone"

She holded her hand out waiting for it.

"What I do?"

"we heard you texting from upstairs"

"I will have to turn the sound off next time"

"or try not to make it obvious your gonna go on it when your friend texted you"

I saw mum smiling at me, I sighed before handing her my phone.

"This is gonna be hidden some where"

"arw"

Mum then went out of the room and started to hide my phone some where in the house, I heard Louise giggling behind me.

"What you laughing at?"

"bubbles"

"okay then"

I started walking backwards slowly before running out the room and upstairs, I ran into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked to my bed and sat on it, I had my head on my head board.

"James your uncle is gonna be late so can you look after Louise for a bit"

"alright, you will have to be in the living room though"

"why?"

"so you can watch her, no watching on the tv"

"don't worry I have learned my lesson"

"good, now come downstairs, we are gonna hae the child doors locked so she can't escape"

"alright"

I walked downstairs behind dad, I sat on the couch in the living room. Mum placed Louise on the floor infront of me before closing the child doors on the stairs and the kitchen, they look like gates which stop small children from leaving a room.

"We got to go hun bye"

"bye mum"

I saw her and dad wave from behind the child door before leaving through the front door and lock it from behind them, I sat there watching Louise who was playing with her toys. I leaned back so I was in the corner of the sofa before laying down with my arms crossed behind my head.

"Ames I bored"

"then play another game with your toys"

"I want tv on!"

"I can't turn on the tv sorry Louise"

"tv now!"

"Louise I can't i'm grounded which means you will have to suffer until uncle Raph gets here"

"arw"

I saw her start to sob.

"Please tell me you aren't gonna start crying"

That was when she started crying her eyes out.

"What do you want me to do because I can't disobey a rule at home"

"turn tv on for me"

"and what am I supposed to do?"

"watch with me"

"I can't sorry"

She started crying really loudly, I could hardly hear the bell going off because of her crying. I stepped over the child door and went to the front door with the spare key, I opened the door and let uncle Raph in. I closed the door behind him and locked the door, I saw him look into the living room at a crying Louise.

"Whats wrong with Louise?"

"because i'm grounded I can't watch tv and I told her that but she still insisted"

"huh you not being naughty thats a new one"

I stuck my tongue at him, he just chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I better get Louise changed in her pajamas"

"alright uncle Raph"

Uncle Raph went into the living room and picked up Louise, he took her upstairs to get changed while I stayed down-stairs. I sighed before jumping onto the sofa and getting in the same posistion I was in before answering the door, uncle Raph soon came downstairs with a changed Louise. She was giggling her head off, I looked confused a bit but shrugged it off.

"Can we watch tv?"

"no Louise"

"why not?"

"because it wouldn't be fair on James"

"then make ames go way"

"Louise I can't do that and that was rude to your brother"

"I don't care I want tv"

"Louise!"

"just place her on the floor, mum and dad usually do that so she can have a time out"

I saw uncle Raph nod at me before placing her on the floor.

"Did they do this to you when you where younger?"

"yes and no"

"what does that mean?"

"they would sometimes do that or sent me to bed early because I was tired"

"do you think shes tired?"

"no she is just being bossy"

I saw uncle Raph nod again, we noticed Louise was crying on the floor with a pouty look and arms crossed.

"So what have you done after school trouble maker?"

"nothing much, had my phone taken off me and hidden in the house"

Uncle Raph started chuckling, he noticed the time which said 7:56.

"Come on missy bedtime"

"no no no!"

"its not a suggestion its an order"

"oh"

She started crying again.

"Whats up with her today?"

I just shrugged at him.

"You should get changed though and your father told me on the phone to make sure you have a shower"

"only him"

Uncle Raph picked up Louise, she started squirming about.

"Come on Louise you know its bedtime so stop crying"

Uncle Raph took her upstairs, I followed him two minutes later because I didn't want to go deaf from Louise crying. I went into my room and got my pajamas and towel, I then walked to the bathroom with them in my hand.

I locked the door behind me before getting un-changed, I stood in the shower before turning it on. It was freezing cold, it made me shiver a lot but I carried on with my shower.

When I was done I stood out the shower shivering violently, I sneezed and after that I felt horrible and my nose was blocked. I kept sniffling, I rapped my towel round me tightly but still I kept shaking.

I started to dry myself off before putting on my pajamas, I picked my clothes and towel up before unlocking the door and going to my room. I out my clothes in the dirty pile before putting my towel on my radiator, when I did that I walked out my room hugging myself all the way downstairs.

When I sat down on the couch I sneezed three times in a row but my nose was still really blocked.

"Have a nice shower?"

"not really"

"James you alright you sound like you have a blocked nose"

"I do"

"what did you do?"

"I had a colth shower"

"now you can't say words properly, what next?"

Just as he said that we heard a cry upstairs.

"I wanda wha she didth now?"

I sniffled a bit after saying that, I saw uncle Raph go upstairs to Louise. I sat there shivering, I am not having a good day. I decided to get my blanket from upstairs and rap it round me, I got up from the sofa and upstairs to my room where I got my blanket before going back downstairs and onto the sofa.

I rapped the blanket round me tightly so I could keep the heat in, I saw uncle Raph come downstairs with Louise who was sleeping but had tears coming out of her eyes.

"is she okath?"

"yeah she is but I couldn't say the same for you"

"I wilth be alrigth"

I sneezed two times but thankfully Louise stayed asleep, uncle Raph sat by my feet which was on the sofa.

"this is kartha all togetha"

"what is kartha?"

"kartha"

"what?"

"kar-tha"

"what are you trying to tell me?"

"kartha"

Uncle Raph looks really confused.

"Kar-tha"

"James I have no clue what your saying"

"kartha"

"do you mean karma?"

"yeth"

"you should of said that a while ago shesh"

I just crossed my arms under the blanket but I felt my shoulders getting really cold so I pulled the blanket up more, I really hate having colds.

"I am gonna put Louise back into bed because your parents will be home any minute"

"okath uncle Raph"

I watched as uncle Raph took Louise upstairs to her cot, I sneezed a few more times before I started shivering again.

"I hath having colths, they make me sounth like I havth a lithp"

I heard some one opening the front door and when I looked I noticed it was mum and dad, mum and dad walked into the living room and saw me.

"hey hun"

"hey mum"

"you alright?"

"had colth shower"

"we told you not to have those anymore"

"I knowth but I was alreadth in the shower"

I sneezed a few more times, I saw dad roll his eyes while mum went into the kitchen. I heard uncle Raph coming down the stairs.

"Hey Raph"

"hey Leo"

"thanks for looking after the kids"

"no problem and made sure he had a shower but he turned out having a cold one"

"there was only colth water lefth"

"then you should of heated up the water, come on James bed-time"

"arw"

Mum came in with a tissue and handed me it.

"Next time take a warm hun"

"okath mum"

I got up from the sofa and rapped the blanket round me tightly before I started going up the stairs to my bedroom, I laid on my bed with my blanket tightly against me.

I felt like I was gonna sneeze so I holded the tissue mum gave me to my and holded it close while I sneezed four times, when I was done sneezing I looked at the tissue.

"thats noth a sigth I wanna see"

I folded the tissue so you couldn't see the snot before placing it on my bed-side table, I heard my door opening and when I looked I noticed it was mum.

I felt my self start to shiver and I felt really cold.

"You alright hun?"

"I-I-I fell c-cold"

"I will turn on your radiator alright hun"

"a-alright m-m-mum"

Mum walked over to me and kissed my fore-head before rubbing it.

"Try to get some sleep"

I nodded at mum before closing my eyes while sniffling a bit, I felt mum kiss my head and then she left my room turning off the light. After a while I felt my room warm up a bit which made me smile before I fell fast asleep.


End file.
